My first kiss
by Emmac177
Summary: Beca Mitchell's first kiss.


Author's note:  
I'm writing this instead of my essay that's due, my inspiration funnily enough does not lie within some bland scrap of writing where I can't express myself but instead lies here in the world of fanfiction. I wouldn't have it any other way I hope you enjoy!

My name is Beca Mitchell and I am probably the most awkward person you'll ever meet. My entire life has been awkward. Certain situations have brought out how awkward I really am, whether it be the various times I've fallen down a flight of stairs or my total lack of interaction with the outside world, I'm not sure.  
I have hardly held a conversation with the same person for more than five minutes at a time; people don't really intrigue me, well so I thought.  
My father has packed me up and shipped me off to Barden University, despite my constant complaints and arguments he deems it fit that before I move to L.A I need to get a proper education. Barden has various clubs to join, but it astounds me that there isn't one single club that feels worth joining. That is, until I met her.  
Her fiery red locks fell around her shoulders, she had piercing blue eyes that appear to look into my very soul and she has this smile, a smile that makes you feel like everything is right in the world. At first I declined her offer to join the Barden Bellas claiming I couldn't sing, I walked away before my stomach started churning with the lie that just left my lips. I thought that would be the last time I'd see her, despite my desperate wishes.  
It was indeed fate that brought us together once again, or as he is also known as my father. He barged into my room one morning and accused me of not trying in school, he blamed for missing the classes that I didn't want to attend in the first place before storming out, yelling about how my mother and I were so alike. He left me hurt and wounded, by his cruel cruel words.  
It was later on that I decided to go have a shower, I chose a specific time that way there were a lot less people around. I turned the hot water tap on and started crying. My voice cracked as the lyrics of titanium flowed from my lips, it sounded beautiful. The raw emotion in my voice, helped show the vulnerability hidden deep down in those words.  
I heard my shower curtain pull across, I whipped around to see the violator and to grab my BU rape whistle. It was her. She stepped into my shower, closing the curtain as she went and pulled me into her. She hugged me, both of us were absolutely stark naked and she was hugging me. My entire body was red, I awkwardly hugged her back. I didn't want to lose the contact; I especially didn't want to lose her contact, she pulled away from me minutes later and smiled as she wiped the tears from my cheeks with the pad of her thumb.  
She asked for my name.  
"Beca." I had replied.  
She told me her name was Chloe and to follow her, so I did. She could've asked me to jump off a cliff right then and I would've, I felt warmth and happiness spread through my usually cold and unforgiving heart.  
She handed me my robe and walked me to what I'm assuming is her dorm; intertwining our fingers as we arrived. She held the door open for me and smiled, I awkwardly grinned back. She told me to make myself feel at home, I decided to perch myself stiffly on the edge of the couch.  
She walked over to me, hips swaying as she went and pushed me lightly into the back of the couch.  
My breath hitched slightly as she chose to straddle my hips, she leaned in hoping to capture my lips. I pulled away, shaking.  
"I've never kissed anyone before; I don't know what I'm doing." I had admitted.  
She nodded as if she understood and told me that she'd be happy to teach me. I nodded vigorously. She smiled yet again, laughing at my antics.  
She told me to close my eyes and part my lips slightly, I did what I was told. I felt a spark within me as she captured my bottom lip between hers, without any sort of clue as to what I was supposed to be doing I did the same. I captured her top lip between mine and prayed I was doing the right thing, she pulled away a few seconds later smirking at me. With the way her eyes had gone a few shades darker, I knew I had done the right thing.

So what did you think?  
Feedback is most definitely welcome


End file.
